To Blink or Not to Blink, that is the Question?
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: There are legends, dark legends about nightmarish creatures that draw your soul, your very existence from your body to feed themselves. The Doctor had faced the Weeping Angles more than once and each time he saw them, he was afraid. But Clara was innocent to their inhuman whims and when they are faced with their lives or helping to free a prisoner of the Angels, will they help her?
1. Chapter 1

" What do you mean by angels? All I see are statues." Clara whispered as the crept through the tunnels underneath the Vatican. " That's the point Clara. They look like statues, they act like statues, even smell like statues, but the minute you look away then your either a corpse or lost in the annals of time."

" Neither which sound very pleasant." A sharp nod from the Doctor told her that he agreed. The tunnels were lit only by the Doctor's torch and screwdriver, which every now and again beeped or hummed depending and with these noises the Doctor led them through the musty catacombs.

" Almost there." He whispered, its giddy intone made Clara chuckle. " Almost where?" Suddenly the Doctor's torch flickered and Clara stared at it. It flickered once more before going completely out stranding her and the Doctor in the darkness.

" Doctor, I'm scared." Clara murmured and she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. Wrapping her fingers around it, Clara felt the coarse texture of stone and for a brief moment entertained the idea that the Doctor had turned to stone. Holding the flashlight in her other hand, Clara made an effort to turn it on, but discovering she couldn't, smacked it against her arm hard. With a blinding flash, it illuminated the darkness and Clara screamed.

I walked the London skyline with ease while below me lit by the technological wonders of lights, also referred to as streetlamps, were the humans. It was late December, a few days before Christmas from what I could tell of the decorations, which got increasingly gaudier as the day of Christmas grew closer and there were so many people out enjoying the cold and wet that it startled me.

I personally hated Christmas. Every Christmas I was in London, some horrible alien invasion occurred, many times almost blowing my cover and I just wanted one year of peace. Crouching among the gargoyles, I gazed at the faces below me, trying to pick out which ones were unaccompanied and which ones were easy prey. I suddenly saw her. She was dressed in an overcoat the barely covered her fish net clad legs. Perfect. No one was going to miss a whore in London and I unconsciously licked my lips. I hadn't eaten in days and hunger was prevailing my system making it hard to do anything. Standing, I quickly began to walk parallel to her. From across the street I could hear cat calls and hoots from drunken young men and for some strange reason, other women. Listening closely, I learned that she was a newbie to the prostitution business and from somewhere in Romania who came to London looking for work only to find this job.

" You guys are making my day." I thought to myself when suddenly my prey turned into an alley. Running to the edge, I peered over the gutter to find her smoking a joint. High too; this hunt couldn't get any better. Crouching, I jumped my feet landed softy on the dirty pavement.

" Excuse me. " I called out, my deep voice carrying in the alley. She looked up and with a smile began walking towards me. " What are you in for dear cause I can do it all." Reaching out for her, I saw she stopped suddenly. " Whoa I don't do women sorry." But I was already in reach. " You don't have to" I murmured and grabbed onto her wrist. I watched as her eyes went wide with shock and they began to grow filmy with age. Her skin became wrinkled and her face a wizened pile of flesh. Her hair grew immensely long and changed from brown to gray, then to white. The girl's teeth sounded like glass as they hit the ground, each one falling out by itself. Slowly, her body withered away, skin peeling back from bones, and the bones turning into dust. When it was over, I wasn't hungry anymore; in fact I was quite happily full. Drawing the time someone had from them and converting it into energy was extremely fun to watch and I enjoyed the feeling of their life spans flowing into me. Suddenly a scream resounded through the night. Damn, someone had seen what had happened. She stood at the end of the alley gazing at the heap of leftover skin and bones that had yet to turn to dust with tears in her eyes.

" You bitch. What do you do to Stacy?" She ran towards me with a knife in her hand. I smiled and she stopped dead. " This." I whispered and leapt. I was upon her, my heavy weight pinning her down and with the look of terror and fascination on her face as she gazed into my black eyes. " Sweet dreams." And with that I lunged forward, my elongated canines puncturing the soft flesh of her neck. Blood exploded into my mouth as if it was merely a grape and with a jerk of my head ripped her neck apart. I began drinking her blood with earnest, the iron concoction filling my stomach with warmth, but after a few minutes I stopped. I couldn't be caught again with two bodies and taking the scarf the woman called Stacy had, wiped my mouth off and then the girl's neck. Blood still flowed form the wound, but I didn't care. She was dead I could tell and standing walked out unto the streets of London, leaving the two girls to be found by the next couple who dared to stay in that alley in White Chapel.

* * *

How about a new beginning for Clara shall we? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

" Clara wake up. Come on Clara." The Doctor's urgent tone brought Clara back to life. They were hanging above the ground, their arms strung above their heads and Clara couldn't feel her fingers " What the hell happened? I feel like I drank a bottle of tequila and was told to dance an Irish jig." She saw the Doctor smile only to drop it as the lights went out. " Doctor where are we?"

" I don't know Clara. But I promise you that we will get out of here."

" I don't think so." The voice echoed through wherever they were and Clara cringed as the lights flicked back on. In front of her and the Doctor was a young girl. She was late teens, early twenties, her hair was up in a ponytail and it hung down from his skull in greasy locks unto her black t-shirt that was curiously damp. But it was her eyes that startled Clara. They were pure black, there was no glimpse of white anywhere and they seemed to bore into her with a vengeance.

" What do you mean by that?" The Doctor had stepped into his inquisitive mode, Clara noted, which usually meant he was trying to figure a way out using their captor's help. " Why should I answer you Timelord?" Clara's eyes moved over to watch the Doctor's normally ruddy face, pale in horror.

" Who in the hell are you?" He whispered and Clara caught a note of anger surge through the words. The girl laughed and Clara caught sight of her huge canines and involuntarily shuddered.

" You're a vampire aren't you?" She choked out; her voice betrayed her fear as the girl glared at her. " In a sense, yes you could call me that. But in fact I am what is commonly labeled as a Vordak." Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Clara saw the Doctor twist free of his bonds and land on the concrete below him. But as fast as he had gotten free, the girl had him back in the air and once more tied.

" Yep, you're a Vordak." And Clara watched in horror as the Doctor's head hit his chest in defeat making the girl laugh again. " Well, now since you are more compliant, I believe you both deserve to be let down." Clara watched as she gazed up and suddenly the ropes that bound her, loosened and Clara came crashing to the ground. She groaned as she sat up, her wrists and ankles stinging with the impact. Next to her, the Doctor was rubbing his wrists also trying to get blood back in his fingers that hadn't come back the first time he came down.

" Here, this will help." Clara caught the object that the girl tossed to her. " Chocolate?"

" Just eat it, both of you. It helps with time jumping." And with that, the girl turned and vanished. " Doctor what was that?" Clara snapped as soon as the girl was gone for sure. The Doctor shrugged.

" We just met a Vordak." He smiled as he munched on the chocolate she gave him. " What is Vordak?"

" A Vordak Clara is a creature that is neither a person of any race or a Weeping Angel. They exist outside of Time and inside of Time at the same time. They have the appearance of whatever form their previous bodies appeared to be, but the malevolent sprit of an Angel within them. Strong, smart, and fast; they kill with no remorse and no emotion behind it and once you're a Vordak, you can never be anything else. "

" So your telling me, that the woman we just saw was this creature?" The Doctor nodded, his entire body tense with fear and anger.

" But unlike Angels who feed on the energy that is produced when they thrust people back in Time, a Vordak must survive on the absorbing of their life spans. The younger they are, the more food."

" But that doesn't explain why her shirt was damp." Clara noted and the Doctor's grimaced. " How do you think the legend of the vampire was created?" Clara gasped.

" She drinks their blood doesn't she?"

" And it is actually very gruesome to see the corpse afterwards."

" How do you know of them?" The Doctor stood and Clara watched as he licked his fingers delicately. " We had one on Gallifrey once. I was in charge of chasing it down. For three weeks I hunted it, bodies dropping like flies throughout the city and when I had found it, it had nearly claimed the life of one of the provincial senators and his three children. I shot it and with a scream that I still remember today, it exploded it a cloud of black smoke." Clara stared at the Doctor as he slumped, he appeared at that moment to her, to be as old as he said he was.

" It was that day, that I vowed to never kill another thing by my own hands again. You should have seen the terror in its eyes as it stared at me." The Doctor shook his head as he tried to clear the memories. " There was no blood only a bit of stone left behind which makes me believe that if you kill one they turn to stone. "

" Then lets kill her and get it over with." Clara jumped up, excitement feathering her voice into the high octave range. "I can't"

" Why not?" Clara pouted at the Doctor words. She wanted to be a vampire slayer ever since she was young and know that she had the chance why couldn't she take it? He suddenly stood up straight and faced her. " Because I know who she is."

" I need a good look at the city. See if you can spot any more disturbances in the time stream. I don't want anymore Timelords coming after me." I rubbed my right shoulder unconsciously. The bullet was still lodged there and for some reason I couldn't get myself to take it out. Suddenly I gazed up. From far across the city, I heard the musical lilt of an alarm from one of my guards. " Damn now what?" I whispered and leaping from my perch in the tower of the Westminster abbey, began running along the rooftops. Suddenly the note stopped and changed to an eerie chant that was echoed by the other spies I had in place. I stood there frozen to the roof as my mind was frozen in shock and with a quick turn on my heel, ran. I needed to get to my prisoners. If he caught them… A shudder went through me. Jumping gaps, I tracked where he was, by the fluctuations in the chants. Closer and closer he came to the warehouse where I was holding them and with one mighty leap, crashed through the upper window and landed in the between the girl and the man.

" We need to leave now." I snapped, and hauling the girl up pushed her forward but the man stood resolute. " We aren't going anywhere, Sairalindë." I gazed at the man for a second before I realized who he was.

" Fine then you can deal with him, Doctor." And I pointed to the roof where in the silver moonlight the silhouette of the Master stood. I felt the girl tense and covering her mouth whispered for her not to make a sound.

" He doesn't know we're in here. If we keep our mouths shut, then we'll make it out alive." I suddenly caught the Doctor, but not before he had whipped out his sonic screwdriver and hit the button. The sharp whine cut through the silence as he scanned the creature and I saw the Master's head cock to the side, Suddenly the roof crashed in and 7 feet of angry monster came through. The Doctor stumbled back, a huge smile plastered on his face and before the wreckage completely fell, I had herded them into a hallway.

" Stay here and shut up." I growled and grabbed the sonic from the Doctor.

"SAIRALINDE!" I jumped at his voice and crawling from the rubble, stood in front of my Master. He was normal now, about 5'7 with black hair and blue eyes, but it was the disappointed scowl on his face that worried me.

" You forgot I was coming didn't you?" I shrugged sheepishly. " But we can remedy the incident." He smiled and I felt a warmth kindle in my belly. " Yes we can my lord, but first, I need to go feed. The one I took last night had only a few days on her life and I so very hungry. " My Master smiled and with a wave of my hand gave me the chance to escape. Running back to the Doctor and the girl, I pushed them forward and began to run.

" Hurry up. If you don't get out of here…" Suddenly the air had a chill in it and turning around, saw my Master with two other Angels.

" Get them." He whispered and the lights went out. " Hold on!" I screamed and grabbing the girl's collar and the Doctor's hand, opened a window and jumped into the Time vortex feet first.

* * *

Longer chapter as Requested. R&R


End file.
